Anatomy Test
by sasusaku779
Summary: Sakura learned her anatomy in a most sensual manner, how does she fare on the test? Sasusaku


**This is dedicated to Kattylin! She is an amazing reviewer and I love her support! She has supported me throughout most of my stories and well... this is dedicated to her because she was supposed to be studying for a real anatomy test while she read anatomy!**

**BTW this is the sequel to Anatomy, and if you haven't read it, i suggest you read it, but i think you can survive if you don't. I don't think the sequel had the same impact, but I had to write it!**

**Disclaimer: DNON... if i did, sasusaku would be well on their way to creating little brats**

**Anatomy Test**

She was miserable. Really was. Dead tired and worst of all she was sore. She could barely drag herself out of bed and the bastard who caused it just laughed at her condition.

She had woken up late in the arms of the man who had exhausted her in some extraneous activities and he was staring at her. Yes, staring. Just watching her face and don't think that was all he did, he was holding her, keeping her confined in his arms.

He was staring amusedly at her.

She stretched and moved around in his arms mumbling, "What time is it?"

"9:42"

Oh…

Her eyes shot open and he let out a chuckle.

"Dammit! I'm fucking late! Why didn't you wake me?" He shrugged as she hurried around her room, wincing, tossing him his clothes.

He took this moment to appreciate her assets.

From the bathroom he could hear her mumbling some anatomy information he may have left out last night. He smirked in memory; it was a good night…

* * *

Stupid, stupid Sasuke. She was late to class.

He had decided to slip in a bit of extra "studying."

…And now she was tired.

* * *

**What chromosomes are needed in females? Males?**

He wouldn't shut up.

"Now Sakura, listen carefully," he pulled out only to thrust back in.

"It is a race to gender."

"Mmhhmm…" She really didn't care.

He stopped, stilling himself. She opened her eyes to glare as she felt the growing pleasure diminish.

"Good. You need to listen."

Slowly, he pushed himself in, teasing her.

"The sperm carries an X Chromosome, or it carries a Y chromosome…"

His hand traveled slowly up her sides.

"…the egg contains only X chromosomes…"

Her hand unconsciously traced an X on his back.

"…XX chromosomes create a female…"

He kissed her closed eyes.

"…XY chromosomes are only found in males…"

She arched her back.

**XYMales**

**XXFemale**

* * *

**Label the structure of the Vagina.**

"I suppose we shall go over the structure of a vagina."

She blushed crimson at the words coming out his mouth.

His fingers traced over the sensitive bud, stimulating her.

Idly he pulled back to watch her flushed face.

He inserted a finger into her opening. "…The vagina, is about 6 to 7.5 centimeters."

Lazily, he leaned on one arm and continued to slowly penetrate her. Her face was contorted in held back pleasure.

"Sasuke-kun…" she let out softly.

"…leads to the cervix…" his free hand caressed her stomach, where a child would one day reside.

"…the fallopian tube leads to the ovary…

She gasped as he pumped faster.

He softly bit her ear, "the ovary contains the egg, I will one day claim…"

Her eyes shot open.

* * *

**Describe the cervix.**

They were catching their breath when he spoke.

"Your cervix is about 2.5 centimeters…"

She was panting.

His fingers were threading through her hair.

"Don't worry…it will dilate to 10 centimeters when giving birth."

She was too exhausted to slap him.

"Let's hurry this birthing process shall we?"

* * *

Her cheeks were turning red at the onslaught of memories. Her seatmate Kenchi, whispered a concerned remark. She shook her head and flushed at the thought of getting caught thinking of inappropriate things.

* * *

**Label a penis.**

Her hand twitched.

* * *

She was on top, slowly riding him.

His hands were on her hips patiently guiding this new position.

He spoke again, but this time she cut him off.

"I can label a penis thank you very much..."

Her eyes were clouded over with lust and she nearly chuckled at his amused look.

She lifted herself off and ran her hands down his torso, going lower...and lower…until they reached…

the penis.

his penis.

She smirked at his shudder.

* * *

Now, she couldn't remember the answer, for every time she blinked she saw Sasuke and his naked hot, sweaty, shimmering body. She groaned and lay her head down on the table.

"Oi! Sakura, wake up!" Kenchi poked her.

* * *

**Point out the taste buds on a tongue.**

Her mind wandered.

He kissed her, worshiped her. He didn't leave any part of her body unkissed.

"Sa-!" He covered her lips with his fingers as he kissed the very core of her.

"MmmmMMmm…my taste buds are tingling…" his tongue delved into her – lapping her juices.

His tongue flicked her sensitive bud, bringing her to a silent shudder.

**Label a heart and describe what it is to you.**

...

**A heart has four chambers – the left and right atrium, and left and right ventricle. My heart belongs to…**

She shook her head as she looked at what she was about to write.

Erase.

Erase.

"Time!"

She moaned in agony. She didn't finish.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun? I failed, could you help me again?"

...

...

"But of course."

**Ta-duh! The anatomy test! **

**ReViEW?**

**Sasusaku779**


End file.
